I hate Zombies
by Dantalion
Summary: Stuck in a hotel surrounded by zombies, Task Force 141 tries their best to deal with the situation, little did there was a bigger surprise just waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

Roach very carefully packed his belongings into his backpack making sure everything was secure. Picking it up, he stood up and turned as the lieutenant came into the room.

"Any signs of them?" Roach asked.

"None at the moment have been sighted, thankfully." He said as he slumped into a ruined couch and pulled his psp out.

'_Already resorting to electronics…'_ Roach thought to himself as he smirked as he drank from his rockstar and sat down next to him watching. Rarely there have been calm moments like this. It has been three days since the epidemic in the area started. Contact to HQ had seemed somewhat worthless seeing how they haven't even received a single call back. The last word they got from the office that was day ago was that a pick up would arrive soon. But how soon would that be?

Roach watched carefully as the lieutenant scratched his nose and coughed quietly. It has been the seventh time he has done that within the last three hours. He was stubborn all right, but he decided to let the lieutenant think he was fooling him, for the time being. A little cold should wear off in no time. Yawning, he got off the couch and went to one of the windows that were covered with any wooden bars they could find for cover.

"Why the hell are there Zombies here?" Roach said as he peered through the makeshift wooden bars for any sign of movement. He had his balaclava pulled up as he unclipped his berretta and counted his remaining ammo. He and Ghost were stationed in the main room of the first floor of the hotel as Price and Soap were maintaining patrol in the hallways. Upstairs were maintained by Archer and Toad but they haven't even left the room they were sleeping in for at least four hours now.

"What do you think they're doing?" Roach asked about the lazy soldiers as Ghost continued watching whatever the hell he was into.

"Don't know mate and I really don't want to find out. Probably keeping each other warm if you know what I mean." Ghost bluntly said as a loud static came over their ears.

"I HEARD THAT! This is an-open-channel you jackass!" A voice came on the headset as Ghost tried to restrain himself from laughing.

"Please be more gentle Toad~ I-I think I'm-" Another voice came on the radio.

"Shut the hell up Archer." Said the first voice as the other could be heard laughing quite hard in the background.

"Oh? Like to keep your victims quiet while you molest them?" Ghost decided to join in as Roach sighed at the situation.

"That's pretty sick if you ask me." A Scottish voice cracked on the radio as well.

"Oh fuck you guys. We're moving out now. Over and out."

"Hey Ghost. You two alive?" The remaining voice asked.

Ghost sighed in irritation as he answered. "You can hear me talk can't you Soap? Any sign of them yet?"

"Nope. HQ's being an ass right now. Price is having a field day with the electric box on this side of the building right now." He said as the Captain was yelling at a small metal box pulling wires left and right. It was pretty much a losing battle.

"We'll send word later Ghost. We're a bit occupied at the moment."

"Right." Ghost turned as he saw the boards have been quiet for an hour now. Strange. Standing up, he looked over the balcony of the second floor they were on and saw a heap of corpses being burned for good measure. Zombies already smelled bad enough but the smell of them burning intensified the rotting smell even more to where it was almost suffocating. The balaclavas did little to prevent the rotting stench from reaching their noses.

Roach was using his berretta as resourceful as he could and made every shot count. All headshots. This made killing a bit slow but there was no wasted ammo. He even decided to start bashing in skulls with the end of the gun to insure complete stillness.

It was a good move on his part; even though they were people the virus claimed them to nothing but walking fucking corpses.

"Excellent work Roach. Help me carry the rest of the corpses around so we can burn them. I think we're safe for tonight so after that we can go to sleep while Archer and Toad keep watch sniping."

"Is that even a good idea?" Roach asked as he heaved the body into his shoulder. He was pretty happy at the way the lieutenant was being friendly towards him now compared to how judging he was when they first met.

"It's my idea, so yeah; I'll say it's a pretty damn good one." Ghost finished as he tossed the body onto the already lit pile and stomped on his cigarette. "You guys, we're going to sleep so I'm turning the radio off, we're good to go?"

The radio cracked on. "Anyone else going in there with you?" A British voice came on that could belong to no other than the Captain Price himself.

"Just Roach."

"Confirmed."

"Right. Over and out." He flipped the switch as he climbed the stairs into a room as Roach followed him while turning his off in suit.

"You think I can play soon?" Roach asked as Ghost tossed the psp behind as Roach caught it. Both entered the room and as Ghost closed the door and stood still for a moment.

"Ever wonder why I turned off the headphones Roach?" He asked as Roach felt confused. Now that he thought about it, he never turned the line off for anything. One time he even heard a toilet being flushed when he was in field practice. But the situation they were in was different so Roach hadn't really noticed.

"Well, no one wants to hear the bloody mess going on out there so that's why." He answered as the lieutenant looked slightly disappointed. "Why? Something else on your mind sir?" He asked as he started to play BlazBlue.

"….Nah. Let's just get some rest. I'd expect to find quite a mess when we're awake and I better not find you playing that when I wake up." He said as he pulled of his sunglasses and put on a sleep mask that had red evil eyes where his eyes should have been. Unnerved a bit by the sleep mask, Roach sat next to him seeing how it was the only bed while playing with his headphones so the lieutenant could sleep in silence.

"Or what?" Roach dared to ask as Ghost looked over his shoulder a bit annoyed at the response.

"Or else the technicians will have some more scrap metal to play with. Night bug." He threatened and turned to sleep.

"All right, night sir." He said as he switched off the device and laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Roach turned around and closed while locking the door behind him as quickly as possible while maintain his composure. He's pretty sure he got most of the zombies but heard the shuffling of even more headed their way. Panting, he picks up the lieutenant who was barely breathing as he lifted him with one arm, the other hand holding a handgun.

"Lieutenant!" Roach shouted to insure consciousness was still in him.

"…..Damn. Didn't think I'd be so easy to get slaughtered like this….Why I do feel so sick?…." He managed to mutter before coughing up more blood as the lieutenant's body felt more limp and warm. Shocked, Roach hastened for a nearby staircase and dropped the lieutenant's heating body under the stairs as the door he locked started to break from the zombies' efforts.

"Roach….I-I think I'm turning….." His throat was thoroughly sore by now so Roach had to lean in to his face to hear.

"No you're not Ghost, just hang in there! Damn it! Where's the fuc-" Roach then stopped as he felt hot liquid burst out from his neck as he felt his skin being punctured. A tightening grip then wrapped around his body as he slowly lost consciousness from the blood loss but he managed to break free from the grip and saw Ghost just lying there with a huge grin on his face where his mask ripped off with his blood on it.

Feeling groggy he opened his eyes and felt something smooth like a hand, rub up and down the inner side of his thigh. It felt rather nice as his hair was being stroked softly and something was breathing down his neck quite hard…almost like it was….

"ZOMBIE!" Roach shouted as he scrambled out of bed and fell to the floor as he put his helmet on that was nearby.

His balaclava was pulled down for some reason so he pulled it over nose again and saw Ghost waking up… Oh no….

"G-Ghost! You DID turn into a zombie!" He gasped as he pulled out Beretta and knife and readied his CQC stance. It was his duty as a fellow comrade to put his commanding officer out of his misery.

Poor Ghost. May you rest in peace.

"What the bloody hell are going on about now?" Ghost grumbled as he instinctively dodged the first swipe from Roach and grabbed his arm in counter as he carefully pulled it upwards and then he moved around Roach facing his back and pulled his own knife out placing it against the bug's neck while restraining the arm with the knife.

"Calm the fuck down." Ghost said in frustration at the soldier as he still went on about saying how he had to 'save' Ghost from his Zombiism.

…Wait a minute, what did he say?

"Roach?" Ghost asked calmly as the soldier still continued not to listen.

Ghost sighed and tried again.

"Fine, if I were a zombie would I be able to talk like this? "He started as Roach finally stopped thrashing about and stopped. Good.

"Pfft. Genetic engineering can advance quite a lot you know. How do I know you're a not a genetically enhanced zombie? And who's to say what the actual principal of what a zombie really is? It's fake, not real. Of course the actual living thing would be quite different you zombie!" He said as Ghost felt a little annoyed at how Roach knew so much on this zombie nonsense and the sod couldn't follow a map even to save his own life. He always relied on that follow symbol above his own head for guidance.

"Are you insane already? I'm not a zombie mate. Maybe we should do some re-habilitation for good measure." Ghost threateningly asked as the soldier's body shook a bit from fear.

"So you're not a zombie then?" Roach asked as Ghost nodded now getting a little anxious from how close the bug was from him. If he wanted the sergeant was in the most perfect vulnerable state right now….

But it wasn't time for any of that as Ghost shook the thought from his head.

"I'm pretty sure as hell I'm no zombie. You're going to behave yourself?" He asked as the sergeant nodded and he released him as Roach turned the mic back on. Dutiful soldier to the end. Ghost thought to himself as he watched Roach report his status.

"Alright Roach. Tell Ghost to turn his mic on now. Bloody sod. Still a bit amazed he actually turned it off. You know one time he was reading some girl maga-"

"Soap, you have something to say? Perhaps it's a good time for Roach to hear some stories. Remember the dog incident?" Ghost interrupted as Soap hesitated on the mic.

"Nevermind. Forget I said that. I'm sending Ozone and Scarecrow up. Since you two have been asleep we encountered six waves of the lot. I don't know why but they seem to attack us periodically in groups so be ready when they attack. Soap out."

Roach took out his canteen and filled it with a nearby rockstar can as Ghost turned his mic on and had sleep mask switched for his sunglasses. Now that he thought about it more carefully, packing the sleeping mask with the red eyes probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in their situation. It probably scared Roach off even more. Heh, it was entertaining to watch though. He wouldn't mind going through that again.

"All right, let's go. Ready up." Ghost said as Roach nodded and headed downstairs into the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost yawned as he loaded the M14A1 and looked around the balcony he and Roach were patrolling. He long discarded the sniper rifle and went back to his old weapon of choice. The nice stream of bullets was far better than the one shot one kill. That and he loved to get on Toad and Archer's nerves by getting headshots before they did. Shows those bloody noobs a thing or two.

Roach was busy trying not to freeze his ass off as he held his SCAR-H. SCAR-H with extended mags and bullet penetration. Quite handy for this situation, the zombie epidemic 's origins were still unknown as Soap and Price were still trying to contact HQ. Communication has been a nightmare ever since their last call and he was beginning to wonder if they were ever intending to keep to their word.

"Hey Ghost?" Roached asked as the lieutenant turned his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Think this is all a training exercise composed by the military and we're just being tested to see our capabilities?" Roach coughed as Ghost considered it. That would explain a lot but not the actual zombie business. I mean how the hell did they get this many test subjects without anyone knowing. Not only that but the actual zombie virus itself. How did they keep it so well contained?

And where the hell where they?

"Roach, you remember how we got here?" Ghost asked as Roach shook his head.

"No actually. I just remember shooting the zombies, maybe I was right."

"Maybe bug. If that's true I wonder how long we'll have to go through this crap. I swear that bagged beef stew is getting bland."

Ghost readjusted his balaclava and cracked his back. They already went through 16 waves of the bloody monsters and he was sick of it. The rooms were almost all searched except for a select few. Many of those rooms were empty of course but to remain safe they still slept in pairs. Some rooms had weaponry placed in them almost as if they were intended to be there. But with the situation they were in, questions didn't need to be asked as they took them of course.

Ghost fidgeted as he smelled something and turned to see a large cardboard box and hot steaming puddle from it against the wall.

"Jesus, there are toilets Roach." He exclaimed as the box moved.

"AH! D-Don't look! I held it in too long!" He said as Ghost grinned at embarrassing the bug even more.

"Really? You're giving me an order? Who's the one in charge here?" He asked as he reached for the box but slipped on the liquid and fell as the door opened.

"Oi you two, another wave is coming. And-" Soap stopped for moment as he saw the lieutenant crouched over the sergeant who was too stunned to move.

"…..I'll leave you two alone then." He said quickly and closed the door as Roach quickly scrambled up and fixed himself up.

"It's not what you think Captain!" Roach felt his whole face go red as he yelled and he opened the door to see Mc Tavish standing right by it.

He lowered his voice to a whisper level this time. "It's not what you think. You see I was relieving myself and the lieutenant decided to be a jerk and-" But he was interrupted as Soap put a hand up.

"I know. " He said as he lit a cigarette and shook his head. Typical of Ghost to take advantage of his victims, he remembered when the sod was when they "interviewed" that one guy with the car battery.

"Anyways, we were thinking into where we were and how we got here. No one knows, not me, the snipers nor does the captain." He explained as he lit a cigar.

"So, does that mean it is HQ that was behind all this?" Roach asked as Soap nodded.

"HQ's going to have a lot of explain to do when we meet up again." He said as Ghost came out to join them.

"Well, that doesn't fix anything here though, how long you think HQ's going to keep us out here shooting fucking zombies?" He asked as he noticed a few stragglers headed their way.

"This is a contained area right? If that's the case there shouldn't be that much. How many zombies were killed so far?" Roach asked as Soap thought to himself.

"Hmm, roughly we counted about 87."

"Bloody sods." Ghost said and turned around. That was 87 people all for a worthless simulation. Roach thought and wondered how the virus was made.

But _why _was the virus made in the first place?

The radio cracked on again as Price's voice came on.

"Hmm, listening to you lot reminded me of something. I could have sworn during one of Shepherd's boring lectures he mentioned something about 150 prisoners being deported somewhere for military practice. No one knew where though except for him and the brass." He paused as they all came to the same conclusion.

"Care to take a guess where they went?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok time for another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. This is going to be a longer chapter than the others since it's nearing the end. Oh and I there's a little something extra in this chapter.**

Roach walked around wondering about the zombie problem. If these were criminals then why did they need to test this out in the first place?

Why was there a zombie infection and why was it being contained? He paced back and forth in the room he and Ghost found as the lieutenant was writing in a field journal.

He was always composed as he relaxed on the sofa and caught Roach looking at him.

"Still thinking about it mate?" Ghost asked as he continued writing not glancing up once.

"Huh?" He stopped finally. "Uh, yeah I guess…. I mean, really- Zombies…" He laughed at last part as Ghost patted the spot near him.

"Uh, right…"

Roach nodded and complied as Ghost continued to write his thoughts down in the journal. The thought of this just being a test run was too annoying and over the top to Roach. Why should waste their time and training for this shit? Forced to run a ridiculous test scenario was really something. If the nation back home knew what their government was up to they wouldn't be here but then again they were the best at keeping such secrets he though as he felt the anger stir inside him. That and something else bothered him.

The sergeant stirred restlessly as the lieutenant glanced at him from behind his red shades.

"Something on your mind bug?" Ghost

"Nothing in particular." Roach replied quickly as he stared at the ground not wanting to look his superior in the eye.

"I've been with you long enough to know something's wrong. Even if it's annoying…"

"Pfft, whatever man." Roach leaned over and read over some of the words the lieutenant was writing then just ended up grabbing the journal and read it with his right hand extended far from Ghost who immediately tried to retrieve it back.

"…"

It was very detailed and definitely had to be some dream of his.

That and a dream Roach wanted no part of but at the same time part of him wanted it from some unknown reason. _But why?_

Roach thought as he fumed it over as he tried to force himself to read the story to the end.

"…quite detailed." Roach simply commented as he read through the tiny writing.

"Read something interesting mate?" Ghost asked smiling as Roach sank back on the couch.

"Sir…I need to get a different room for my safety if this is the stuff that's coming out of your mind." Roach remarked as closed the book, set it next to him and

stood up but not before he found himself staring right into the skull face of a probably infuriated lieutenant who started to lean closer before the door burst open and Soap barged into the room.

Ghost kept his best not say anything but Roach could have sworn he heard the lieutenant growl as Soap came closer.

_Well, here's my chance to escape this frightening situation…_

Roach greeted the Captain abruptly then directed his attention to escaping from Ghost. "Uh, a little too close for comfort aren't you? It was just a journal after all." He tried reasonably explaining to calm the fury in his eyes.

Visibly quite angry, the lieutenant got up on his feet and almost immediately lit a cigarette, smoked the hell out of it leaving half of his face exposed from pulling up the balaclava not even bothering to use the hole he made. Roach took a breath of relief, opened a rockstar can and moved down his own balaclava so he can taste the sugary confection. Soap looked at the lieutenant then back at the Sergeant and pieced together what happened.

"_I don't want any part of this..." _He reasoned to himself, there were zombies outside. This can bloody wait till they dealt with the walking lot.

"Aye…I see what I did here…" He stated as Ghost glared from where he was standing with murderous intentions that Soap only saw given to those on the battlefield. Soap felt a bit intimidated by the stare and got to his point right away.

"Right, reason why I'm here is because you guys need to get out now." Ghost finally snapped out of his attitude and looked more focused immediately as Roach choked on his drink. Soap sighed in frustration at the scene and continued.

"Nice Roach."

"Sorry sir, just a bit sudden."

"Well get used to sudden then and fast, zombies are on their way and moving in fast. Price is out there trying his best to slow them down but these take way more than the fucking usual ones. "He stated as Ghost tossed the cigarette and gripped his M14A1 from the couch Roach sitting at but not before he snatched the can out of Roach's hands and drank the rest himself.

"H-hey! You bastard that was my drink!" Roach argued as the lieutenant looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Too bad that the last bit is in my mouth now, still want it?" He was really enjoying this as Roach sat defeated and mumbled no. He swallowed it a bit disappointed and walked out of the room.

"I think you could have taken on that sod. That was your rockstar, your lifesource, ah whatever it is to you."

"Yeah but I rather save it for the zombies."

"Ah, well ready up Roach, we need to be out of here by sunfall if we want to get anywhere."

Roach sighed, nodded in agreement and grabbed his own SCAR feeling a bit tight chested but ignored it. _Time to face these damn zombies head on in a real match._ Roach thought as he walked out of the room and headed down to the lobby where everyone was gathered already.

Ghost was leaning against the wall still looking as grim as the reaper himself. The rest of the task force were splitting up ammo between everyone. Toad and Archer were busy arguing that whether infrared scopes would really help or not long before the Captain himself scooped up the only attachment and shut them both up by doing so.

Roach wondered why they were all in the lobby as Price spotted him and turned around.

"Finally he's here. Roach, Soap over here's going to fill you in on the plan."

"I am?"

"Well now you bloody are any other questions?"

"Right right, Roach come over here will ya?"

Roach nodded and proceeded towards him while taking a glance at Ghost who was eerily staring at him the whole time. Maybe the lieutenant was self-conscious about his writing that much.

"Just try to stay alive mate." Soap interrupted Roach's thoughts as the two snipers took their positions and Soap and Price sprinted off in reaction to a door being smashed open leaving the Sergeant by himself.

_Well this is just great. _Roach thought as he made sure he had a shotgun nearby. He didn't get a single word of that plan and had to play his role without a script. He soon felt the air around him being disturbed as he turned around. The lieutenant was now sitting next to him and was doing last minute inspections for his gun.

"Um, Ghost?" Roach started as the man merely shifted his position and looked in his general direction.

"Um, this probably the last thing you want to hear but did you get a word of Soap's plan?" He asked as the lieutenant stood still again.

"They'll come soon enough bug and I'll be waiting, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." He calmly explained as he held his sniper rifle. Roach just looked at him as he started to get a bit irritated in his stomach from not listening to Soap's earlier explanation.

"Well I just thought that maybe we should talk more since we're a team."

"Yeah. We'll keep communication if we need it Roach. For now I'd watch the fucking doors. Quit making this into a drama episode and keep your damn eyes open." Ghost snapped as Roach really had it and almost threw down his weapon.

Not really thinking he punched the wall next to the lieutenant taking quite a bit of concrete out surprising himself and the lieutenant.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Ever since a few hours ago you've been doing nothing but sulking!" Roach said as he interrogated the other soldier who merely smiled and shifted quite enjoying the situation.

"Heh, ever seen me before you joined bug? This is nothing." He growled as he felt himself growing more excited. The Sergeant oblivious to this only laughed and leaned in close to Ghost's face.

"What?" He chuckled and continued as he lowered his balaclava so he could be heard clearly. "Should I be afraid?" He smirked and mocked the lieutenant who at this point was fidgeting to control himself.

_Damn bug, he really doesn't know what's he's provoking does he?_

Ghost merely looked back in silence and quietly rearranged his thoughts.

"Maybe. Listen Roach there's a horde waiting for us at every bloody corner; get to your station as I'll hold mine. When the danger clears then we can settle this, as for now just keep clear and there's no bad blood."

"Couldn't agree more to that myself." Roach said as he headed off a bit then turned again.

"Um… where was my position exactly?" Roach asked clueless earning a sigh from the lieutenant.

**Right, so I'm just trimming down some stuff and refocusing the story a bit. Thanks for re-reading to past readers and hope you like it if you just started this! **


End file.
